


4 times Daiki managed to steal Ryosuke’s strawberry + 1 time he didn’t

by crystilia



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystilia/pseuds/crystilia
Summary: “Daiki are you an idiot??”





	4 times Daiki managed to steal Ryosuke’s strawberry + 1 time he didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Japan's Strawberry Day on 15th Jan!! Happy Strawberry Day!

**-1- Strawberry Shower Foam**  
  
JUMP had a meeting tonight to discuss new element that they needed to add for the Dome Tour later.  
  
“Ryosuke, wake up~ we need to get ready for our meeting tonight” Daiki tried to wake Ryosuke’s up who was sleeping already for nearly 2 hours on the sofa. They have photoshoot in the morning and they also didn’t sleep much last night.  
  
Ryosuke didn’t bulged a bit from his sleep. He was just too tired.  
  
Daiki was distracted by how sweet Ryosuke’s smell even though it has been hours since he took a shower. Daiki tried to move his face slowly, closer to him and tried to figure out what kind of smell was that.  
  
“Of course, strawberry~ Why am I an idiot” he said with a chuckle.  
  
Because of that, Ryosuke suddenly woke up asking, “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I-I just try to wake you up” he fidgeted, like he has been caught sniffing the innocent one.  
  
Daiki quickly left him while blushing. “Maybe I can try using his shower foam too bit.” He grinned to himself.  
  
As he entered the bathroom, he quickly searching for Ryosuke’s shower foam. “AH!! Found it!! Wow it did smell like Ryo- I mean strawberry!”  
  
When he came out, Ryosuke suddenly smelled something so familiar, and walked to the source of the smell. It’s Daiki!  
  
“Daiki are you an idiot??” he tiredly asked.  
  
“What?? What did I do wrong??” Daiki made a sad face.  
  
“Why are you using my shower foam? What am I going to tell everyone if people ask why we smell the same?” Ryosuke blushed himself after he asked the question.  
  
“Er-er that I have became to love strawberry too?”  
  
Ryosuke just slapped his forehead with his hand and went inside the bathroom leaving Daiki clueless.  
  
  
  
  
 **-2- Strawberry ice-cream**  
  
Ryosuke was humming happily as he took out his last strawberry ice-cream cup from the fridge. He has been anticipating to eat this last one because it was the most premium ice-cream that he bought from last week. The ice-cream cup was so small yet so pricey, so he just dug it little by little, put in his mouth and slowly savouring the flavour.  
  
“uhmmmmmm~ oishiiiiiii” words that were left to every small spoon he had.  
  
Daiki just stared from far and really curious about the ice cream’s taste. He wanted to taste it too. He walked to the kitchen and took a spoon and came back.  
  
While Ryosuke still in the middle of his savouring-happiness moment while closing his eyes, Daiki dug a big chunk of the ice-cream on Ryosuke’s hand and straightly ate it.  
  
“As I thought, it only tasted like strawberry!” putting the tip of the spoon to his lip.  
  
Ryosuke eyes when big as didn’t believe what just happened.  
  
“DAIKIIIII, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??? GIVE ME BACK MY ICE-CREAMMM!!!!!”  
  
He angrily chased Daiki through inside out of the house while crying.  
  
  
  
  
 **-3- Strawberry’s Pocky**  
  
Ryosuke went to the supermarket to find the new Pocky’s flavoured that has been advertised on TV last night., ‘Strawberry Indulgence Chocolate with Nut’. That flavour was limited edition and each person can only buy 3 boxes per person.  
  
“I can’t wait to taste thissssss” he said as he done with the shopping.  
  
He drove back home and saw Daiki in front of the door.  
  
“Ryosukeeeeeee~~ you’re backkkkkk” Daiki smile widely.  
  
He just ignored Daiki’s grinning and put all the groceries he bought on the kitchen table and went to his room to change.  
  
When he came out, he saw Daiki was munching something.  
  
He quickly rummaged the groceries bag for the Pocky and saw one box left.  
  
He pinched both Daiki’s cheeks and pulled them while asking, “WHAT ARE YOU EATINGGGGG???” Then he saw 2 empty boxes of Pocky lying on the floor.  
  
“Eh, I thought you bought me this Pocky, because it is chocolate flavoured?” Daiki asked innocently.  
  
“WELL CAN YOU READ IT ALSO READ ‘STRAWBERRY’ AT THE BEGINNING!!!!??!! DAIKIIIIIII!!!!”  
  
“Bu-but, you still have this one more box, hora~” Daiki said and smiled awkwardly while his right foot try to move back a bit by bit.  
  
“I don’t careeeee, GIVE ME BACK MY POCKYYYYY!!”  
  
Then they both started running in the house again.  
  
  
  
  
 **-4- Strawberry Cake**  
  
Hika bought Ryosuke a strawberry cake because he promised him if he helped him to fix his problem with Yabu he would buy him anything.  
  
“Yama-chan~~ Thank you so much for your help! Yabucchi just testing me! How dare him do it like that!!” Hika said as he sat of the sofa.  
  
Ryosuke just smiled at him and quickly took the cake’s box from Hika’s hand and placed it on the kitchen counter. He opened the box and sliced the cake so they can eat them. He went back to the living room and asked Hika what he wanted to drink.  
  
“So, what do you want? Hot or cold?” Ryosuke asked.  
  
“Cold please~” He replied grinning.  
  
As Ryosuke walked to the fridge, he saw one slice of the cake was gone. He tried to blink his eyes again because he didn’t have his glasses on. But he opened the door fridge first to take the lemon tea.  
  
When he came back to the kitchen counter, another slice of cake has gone again.  
  
Now he knew what was happening. He quickly walked around the counter and saw a guilty figure squatting, quickly swallowing the last bite and hastily wiped his mouth.  
  
“Hi…Ry-Ryosuke~~” Daiki tried to avoid Ryosuke’s eye.  
  
Ryosuke walked closer and pulled Daiki up.  
  
“If you want the cake, you can do something like I don’t know… ASKING???” he said while pinching Daiki’s mouth between his fingers.  
  
“Bu-but usually, you don’t let me eat them” Daiki made puppy eyes.  
  
Hika quickly went into the kitchen to see what was going on, he just laughed so much at them without saying anything.  
  
“WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT???” Both Ryosuke and Daiki asked at the same time.  
  
“Ie~ nothing. Just saw a baka couple being lovey dovey in front of my eyes”  
  
“HIKAAAAA!!!” Both of them screamed.  
  
  
  
  
 **+1+ Strawberriesssss**  
  
Ryosuke extremely being too cautious every time he bought anything of strawberry flavoured. He didn’t know if Daiki really has became to like strawberry too or he was just messing around. He didn’t mean to hurt Daiki’s feeling or being too stingy with his strawberry, but he could ask him nicely for it.  
  
Ryosuke took out the apartment key from his pocket to open the door. He has been outside the whole days because of shooting for his next film.  
  
When he opened the door, the room is so dark like nobody at home. “Daiki, I am home! Where are you?”  
  
He turned the light on and walked in the house then he stumbled on something lying on the floor.  
  
“Daiki! What are you doing? Why are you sleep here? You will catch a cold.”  
  
Daiki was barely opened his eyes before he can adjust well to the light and noticed a figure in front of him.  
  
“Ryosuke? You are back! I miss you!” he hugged his legs.  
  
“Hai~ hai~ why are you still not sleeping yet? It is already this late?”  
  
“I want to wait for you, but I didn’t remember when I fell asleep.”  
  
“So what did you want to talk about?” Ryosuke just smiled, Daiki was just too cute sometimes.  
  
“Ano ne~” Daiki pressed his index fingers together while looking on the floor.  
  
“Do you know what day is today?” Daiki asked.  
  
“Hmm~15 Jan? It is not my birthday, neither yours~” putting his finger to his chin.  
  
“You know, today is Japan Strawberry’s Day!” Daiki suddenly became delighted.  
  
“Strawberry? Ah right!! I forgot, Ichi Go~ Ehhhh Daiki! You know something like that? I am impressed!” Ryosuke laughed.  
  
“Don't laugh! Actually, I want to apologize to you because I keep on ‘stealing’ your strawberries...” his eyes went back to the floor.  
  
“I didn’t mean to steal them from you but your expression, your happiness when you eat them, I just can’t help it.” He continued.  
  
“Am I has been jealous with a fruit?? OMG?!!” Daiki realized.  
  
Ryosuke blushed a bit but he continued to laugh. He softly patted Daiki’s head and pulled him into a hug.  
  
“Are you still worrying about that? Well I am mad at that time but I am okay already now.” He smiled.  
  
Daiki suddenly got up, “Therefore!!! You wait here!!”  
  
He walked to the fridge and took out a bunch of plastic bags out of it and went back to Ryosuke.  
  
“Because today is Strawberry’s Day, I can easily find everything strawberry’s flavoured food that you love. I have strawberry cake, strawberry ice-cream, strawberry pies, strawberry sandwiches…” he said while trying to arrange them one by one in front of Ryosuke.  
  
“… and Pocky’s too. Gummies, candies… but I didn’t find your shower fo-“  
  
Ryosuke quickly pulled his hand from those food and planted a kiss on Daiki’s lip.  
  
“You have done enough Daiki! You are so sweet! I love youuuuu”  
  
Daiki blushed, “But you just love me because of this strawberry thingy, right?”  
  
Daiki pouted. He was still not over being jealous with A FRUITTT!!  
  
Ryosuke pulled Daiki closer for another kiss. “If I knew you are going to compensate me back with these tonnes of strawberries, I would not be mad at you at that time, Thank you Darling! You know I always and always love you.”  
  
“Your kiss tasted like strawberry too now” Daiki said as he licked a bit his own lips.  
  
“Well that is because I ate strawberries too before, then I remembered you, I bought two boxes of fresh strawberries so we can share them”  
  
“Now we have enough of strawberry supplies for a month!” Daiki laughed.  
  
They shared a strawberry kiss again.


End file.
